


Snow day

by Sweetbug



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbug/pseuds/Sweetbug
Summary: Inspired by nitosenwi's comic on twitter
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Snow day

"It's too cold!" Snapped the shivering brunette, hugging himself as they tread through the snow, "I hate it! I'm frozen and I feel like a human popsicle right now!"

'Noisy ass...' Thought Akira, slowly becoming annoyed at the whining. In an attempt at appeasing the freezing boy, he pulled his gloves off and offered them to Amanome, who just gave them a disgusted scowl.

"When was the last time you washed those?" 

The raven-haired boy looked at the gloves in contemplation because, well, when was the last time he washed them? While he racked his brain, his friend made a horrified noise at the expression on the other's face.

"If you have to think about it, **_hell_ ** no, Buddy."

"Brat." Akira retorted with a roll of his eyes, continuing his walk as he slips the gloves back on. Amanome hadn't gone back to his regularly scheduled fussing. That should've been a good enough warning for Akira, but he didn't register anything until icy hands swooped up into his shirt and gripped onto his bare chest.

" _Son of a_ ** _bitch!_ **" He cried, struggling to shove his clinging friend off his person. Somehow, the gremlin of a best friend managed to hang on like a skilled bull rider on a bucking bronco, cackling right into the dark-haired boy's ear.

"I'm just warming up, Akira!" The sing-song tone just pissed Akira off more until he saw a large pile of snow by them, and a wicked idea came to him. 

Flashing an evil grin of his own over his shoulder, he gripped onto the arms wrapped around him, effectively startling the young heir and before he could react, Akira swung them around and flew back. The shriek that was ripped from Amanome was _so_ satisfying as Akira's body squished his friend under him and into the icy mound, but sadly Akira's snickering was cut short when a hand of Amanome's got free and smashed snow into the thug's face.

Soon the two were rolling in the snow, throwing snowballs and shoving them in each other faces and into their clothes as if they were back to being a regular couple of kids. They were having too much fun and so they ignored the stares of bystanders walking past them. 

Akira grappled his friend and threw them back into the snow, pinning the young heir into his freezing doom and ending their frosty brawl.

"Ahhh! Uncle, uncle! You win!" Amanome laughed, struggling to get out of his friend's grip.

Letting out his own chuckles, Akira gazed down at his partner, the sight leaving him more breathless than their tussle. White encircled the now disheveled boy like a halo with shining brown hair and his smiling, pink face popping against the ivory fluff. All that with the adoring expression aimed at him warmed the cold from his body.

"Akiraaaa." 

"Yea?"

"Get off." Amanome huffed with a pout, "I'm cold."

Letting another chuckle out at the ruined mood, Akira heaved himself and then his friend up with a grunt, brushing snow off the both of them as Amanome fixed up his appearance.

"Now it's even worse..." The brunette whined, rubbing his numbing hands together.

Akira figured this one was partially on him so he figured he should help a bit, even if the other started it. Taking Amanome's hands into his, he presses warm kisses on the digits and breathes hot air onto them as his thumbs gently rub circles into the palms for friction.

"Better?" He mumbled, glancing up at his friend who _looked_ warmer if his red cheeks were anything to go by, and while he didn't respond, lips twitching up and eyes looking at anywhere but Akira spoke volumes. "Good. I'll make you cocoa when we get back."

The offer brightened his partner up and boys went back to their walk, fingers laced together to share heat. Or so they say when someone asks.

**Author's Note:**

> It's small, I know, but I'm doing on eleven other fics for these two. That's how scatterbrained I am.


End file.
